Shower Scene
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Zidane is in for a hot shower scene with Dagger!...Or is it Steiner? R&R please! [one shot]


**Shower Scene**

a/n: I decided that the little voices in my head are Zidane… it only makes sense. He's in my mind and he's taking over.

**Zidane: **Damn straight::cheeky grin:: oooo I see you're writing a new fan fic!

**Laura: **Yep, I sure am!

**Zidane: **Am I the main character in this one?

**Laura:** Aren't you always, Ziddy?

**Zidane: **::Looks over title:: ooo is this a ZxD story??

**Laura: **Sorta, Kinda….

**Zidane: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Laura: **Read and review! Enjoy, my lovely readers!

**Zidane: **Laura! TELL ME!!!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The Annual Royal Ball: It was the most anticipated day of the year, the cream of the crop of royal dances, the biggest celebration, next to Christmas, every year, but more over anything that this day was, it was number one in Zidane's heart. His number one hate, that is. All of the nobles, and anyone with a name worth a damn was invited. Including the most respected eight people on the face of Gaia, the heroes. Not only did Zidane have to deal with snobby nobles all night, he had to be nice to them. At least he got to be Garnet's date. _That's right Tribal! Optimism will help you through this horror. _Yeah right. He told himself that last year, when he got drunk and punched the Mayor of Dali in the face. Thank god no one told the press. The nobles knew Zidane was very likely to be the next king, pissing him off would ensure their downfall. Thus, most of the stupid stuff Zidane pulled was kept under wraps. However, Dagger slapped him awfully hard for making a fool of him self… that sobered him up real quick.

Zidane sighed and pulled himself out of bed, to see his suit, his shoes, and everything was already laid out for him. He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "I hope that creepy maid didn't deliver these." He shuddered at the thought of the last time she did, when he had woken up to a chubby little maid undressing him. He blushed a bit and shook his head of the memory.

"ZIIIIIDDDAAAAAANNNNNEEEE" A whine found it's way through Zidane's door.

"Vivi?" Zidane questioned, "You're early!"

A small giggle was heard, "Yeah I wanted to see you and Dagger before tonight, I thought it might be cool if we hang out, for old time's sake."

Zidane opened the door, not ashamed to let Vivi see him in nothing but his boxers, "okay, Viv! Wait for me right here I'll just be a second!"

Vivi nodded as Zidane shut the door once again. Soon, Zidane appeared again in his usual jeans and vest, "Let's go!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Steiner, a favor?" Garnet placed her hands neatly in front of her

"Yes, your highness?" Steiner bowed his head slightly.

"My work today has been completed and now I wish to rest before tonight's events. Please, tell my company that if they wish to see me they'll have to wait until tonight." She stretched out her arms and began to walk off to her chamber, "I'm going to take a long bath, that way I'm relaxed enough to not care about Zidane's crazy antics."

Steiner snickered a bit and watched as the Queen headed out, and turned to the balcony. A moment's peace, and a well deserved one at that. Ah, yes… Steiner's valiant hard work around the castle deserved some rewarding… and this moment of pure solitude was definitely worth the wait…

"YO! RUSTY!"… or not. A rock from below the balcony clanked against Steiner's armor

Steiner peered over the balcony to see a cheeky tailed boy waving to him. "WHY YOU!" Steiner jumped,

"Steiner, Where's Dagger?" Vivi shyly looked up to the knight

"Oh, master Vivi, well erm… I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the Queen has retired until tonight, she asked not to be disturbed during her bath." Steiner smiled at the young mage.

Zidane's smile widened, "oh, that's too bad! I guess it's just me and you, Vivi." He turned to Vivi and gave a quick wink, "Well, I'll see you tonight, Rusty!"

"Ger, you, stop calling me that!" His efforts to yell at Zidane went in vain, seeing as Zidane and Vivi had already retreated to the castle. Steiner shook his head and walked from the balcony, deciding it was time for his runs.

A blur of green, back, white, and blue passed the balcony doorway, headed straight for Zidane's room. Steiner's eyes adjusted and realized it was just the boys dashing into the room, he supposed for some mischief. _Oh to be young and mischievous… I wonder what is so exciting in Zidane's room that they had to hurry like that? _Steiner pondered on the subject for a moment and focused on Zidane's door… which conveniently resided right next to Garnet's. His eyes widened, realizing a possible explanation for Zidane's haste. "My Queen!" he yelled as his armor clanked with his running feet to the bedroom door of Queen Garnet.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zidane pushed a dresser away from the wall, exposing a small hole in the wall. Vivi tilted his head, "What are you doing Zidane?"

Zidane stepped from the dresser crossing his arms, "Vivi, there comes a time in every young man's life where he must get…. The** talk.**"

"The **talk**?" Vivi plopped onto Zidane's bed.

Zidane sighed and sat next to his young friend, wrapping his arm lightly around the boy, "Now Vivi, the **talk** can only be given to a young man by one person. Say, Vivi? Who do you consider the biggest male influence in your life?"

"hmmmm" Vivi pulled his hat down, "I guess it would be Steiner… he's kinda like a father."

Zidane shook his head. _Steiner? But __**I'm **__his best friend!_ , "I mean, who are you closest to… that's a guy? Someone you can tell anything to. Someone that's like an older brother, perhaps?"

Vivi nodded, "Why, that would be you! You're my big brother!"

Zidane removed his hand from Vivi's shoulder and scratched the back of his own head, "Yeah, I guess I am!" He stood up, bringing himself to the past subject, "It's always best to get the **talk** from your closest male influence! So, guess what?" He stuck a thumb to his chest, "I'm gonna teach you!"

Vivi pulled himself off the bed and tilted his head, "Will I need to be taking notes?"

Zidane hung his head, "No, Vivi, you don't." He gave a thumb up to the young mage and smiled, "Okay Vivi, you ready?" Vivi nodded and Zidane continued, "Alright, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

vvvvvvvvvvv

"Your Highness! I beg you, please open it is urgent!" Steiner had been pounding on Garnets bathroom door for quite a while now.

Garnet relaxed into the bubbly warm water and tilted her head to the side a bit, "Is someone dying?"

"No." Steiner called back.

"Are we under attack?"

"No."

"Have thieves robbed us?"

"No." _other than the deceitful thief attempting to steal you dignity._

"Was there a rebel outbreak? Or genocide? Or even an epidemic?" She lifted her hands from the water observing just how pruned she was.

"No. my Queen." He hung his head.

"Well, if it's none of things, I'm sure it can wait."

"BUT, YOUR HIGHNESS! It's that rotten thief of yours, he's up to something! I swear it." She could hear the clankings of his armor as he jumped up and down out side of the bathroom.

"You say that everyday! Now, Steiner, please, let me be in peace."

"Yes, Your Highness." He turned to leave.

"And that, Vivi, is how babies are made." Zidane's voice carried over from the room next door. Garnet sat up and noticed a small hole in the wall. A slight smile went across her face as she lifted her self from the tub and grabbed her robe.

"Steiner!" She called.

She heard the sound of Steiner's armor clanking back to the door that he had walked away from, "Yes Your Highness?"

Garnet tied her robe around her and cracked open her door a bit, so all Steiner could see was a bit of her face, "You look like you've worked hard, today, why don't you take a shower?"

Steiner gave her a confused look, "What are you thinking, your highness?"

"Just hear me out." Garnet began to explaining an oh-so-devious plan to her body guard.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So how does spying on Dagger relate to that talk?" Vivi said after Zidane told them of the 'fun' they were about to have.

"'cause Vivi! If you don't start looking at naked girls now, you'll never be able to have sex with them!" Zidane shook his head.

"B-But Zidane! That's disrespectful! And besides, what does that have to do with any thing!"

"If you don't see a naked girl, Vivi, you'll just giggle the whole time!"

"Why's that? I've seen them in plenty of the textbooks I've read; it's not that funny looking!"

"Those are drawing's Viv! They're nothing compared to the real thing!!!"

"If I just look through the hole, will you leave me alone?"

"yesssss." The genome gave a cheeky grin.

"Won't you be mad that I was looking at **your **girl though?"

"Common Vivi! Man up!" he pushed Vivi to the hole in the wall

Vivi threw his arms up in frustration, "Zidane! I bet you you're not man enough for it! I bet you carved out this hole with intentions to look at Dagger, but I know you could never do it! You want me to do it so I can tell you what she looks like, cause you know you would be to ashamed to ever face Dagger again if you, yourself, ever saw her naked before she wanted you to!"

The genome felt defeated, it was true though, and Zidane couldn't spy on Garnet, though he wanted to see her naked,** badly**…

Vivi's eyes focused a bit on the door behind them as it silently opened… he half expect Zidane to notice, but the poor genome was too caught up I his own thoughts to notice. Vivi's eyes grew bright as he saw the figure that entered was Garnet in her old jumpsuit and a huge smile spread across her face. She brought a finger to her lips, telling Vivi to keep quiet.

Vivi nodded and looked back to his defeated friend. He noticed that the shower water in the room next to them turned on, and realized what Garnet must have been up to. He pointed to the hole in the wall, "Zidane, you carved out that hole to see her naked now do it! If you don't, you'll regret it!'

"I can't Vivi! She means too much to me for me to lose her trust!" The tailed boy retaliated

"Chicken," Vivi said, but barely audible

Zidane turned to Vivi, "What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing, just a chicken, is all."

"You wanna call me that again, **mage boy**?" Zidane showed an aggressive fist

"Sure thing, **CHICKKKKEN**!" Vivi puffed out his chest, which as a brave thing for him to do, considering he usually let Zidane win.

"I'll show you! I'll go look at Dagger! And you'll be sooo jealous that you didn't get to see her naked!" Zidane stomped to the hole in the wall and crouched down. He gulped and reluctantly put his eye to the hole. At first he kept his eyes closed, but something encouraged to open them… maybe it was the fact Vivi was behind him making chicken sounds. His eyes went wide, he definitely wasn't ready for what he saw. Steiner's bare back was faced towards him, soapy water running down his back and against his behind. Zidane sat in utter disbelief for a moment, his eyes locked on Steiner's…well… Steiner's ass.

After gaining some composure, he pushed him self forcefully from the wall and nearly puked. He laid staring at the ceiling in shock, that is, until Garnet's beautiful face intercepted the view of the ceiling. "H-hey, Baby…" he stuttered.

"'ello love," She did not look happy.

Well, let's just say Zidane's life became a living hell after that. Don't get me wrong, Garnet didn't disown his sorry self or anything… let's just say a certain maid would visit him a lot more often then he would have liked.

vvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: **Laura:** if you don't get the last line, go read the second paragraph again.

Sorry that I go a bit OC with Vivi… I couldn't resist the chicken part though… Seriously, what is with men, and getting called Chicken?

**Zidane: **It's humiliating

**Laura:** ahhh shaddap!

**Zidane: **Please, review… and encourage her, please… to write a story that doesn't involve Steiner's ass!

**Laura: **oh, and a big thanks to PRIVATE who reviewed this story saying that I was spelling Genome wrong. And a big thanks to the rest of you guys too!


End file.
